


[podfic] the irresistible rebel

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Finn and Poe discover a pulp romance novel. About them. It’s trash.written by writeonclara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Irresistible Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145228) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



> I... just realized the cover is the wrong way around. Urgh. Whatever.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tir) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ymddry4jokui0on/tirwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
